


Syrup

by DimensionsInTime



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angsty plot twist, Breakfast, Eggsy Comes Home From A Mission, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry giggles alot, Hugs, M/M, Pancakes and Syrup, Plot Twists, Reunion, Some Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, coming home, harry is a big softie, morning fluff, nose kisses, soft fic, spy husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionsInTime/pseuds/DimensionsInTime
Summary: Eggsy comes home from his longest mission he’s ever done and it’s early in the morning, so he makes breakfast with his husband.





	Syrup

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Сироп](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077110) by [Dreaming_Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat)



> Just a small fic I wrote between chapters of A Heart In The Coffee.

Eggsy was on a week-long mission in Italy, making it his longest mission thus far. He had a rough time saying goodbye to his husband, they’d spent most their morning in bed with light kisses and soft touches. But then reality kicked in and it felt like he wouldn’t see Harry ever again. But finally, on the sixth day, Eggsy couldn’t help but video chat with his lovely husband as he made himself dinner. He would fondly stare at his husband on the screen until Harry was _giggling_ from all the attention. Eggsy blew a kiss to the camera with a soft pink adorning his cheeks, “I’ll see you tomorrow, tart. I love you...” and that fondness was with him throughout the night.

On the seventh day, Eggsy finally arrived back home, shouting to Harry when he came in the door. “Harry?!” Then he hears shifting upstairs and soon enough his husband is trailing down the stairs. “Hello, tart...” He smiles when Harry hugs him tightly, kissing his nose. “I’ve missed you so much.” He wraps the man he’s missed most in the tightest hug he can and places butterfly kisses in the crook of his neck.

Harry is giggling again and shying away from the soft, ticklish kisses on his neck. “Eggsy, my love, I’ve missed you too.” He’s laughing and all Eggsy can think about when he pulls away from his husband is how adorable his smile is. Harry kisses him properly, eyes fluttering closed against his cheeks. Their lips moved together, in synch as they’ve always been. They pulled away only when Harry’s brain told him about the sudden need for oxygen. He pressed his forehead against Eggsy’s, smiling when his eyes locked with Eggsy’s bright blue ones.

“Harry...” Eggsy whispers, his hand slowly rubbing Harry’s lower back. He was so glad to have his husband back after the longest week of his life. “I love you...” He kisses his nose just to prove his point. “Did you have breakfast yet?” Harry mumbled a no, pulling himself closer to his partner.

“Pancakes?” He suggested, pulling his head away from his lover. Eggsy nods and his face lights up, he’s always loved pancakes that Harry made.

“Hell yeah!” His accent getting thicker since he was excited, he grabs Harry’s hands and pulls him to the kitchen happily. “C‘mon!!” He shouts, hyper like a little kid on Christmas Day.

Harry laughs and soon enough he’s pouring pancake batter into the frying pan. Eggsy dips his finger in the batter and smears it onto Harry’s nose, laughing at the smear. Harry gasps and laughs with him, putting the bowl of batter back onto the counter. He’s watching the pancake while Eggsy kisses his cheek but then he does just as Eggsy did, smearing some of the batter on his cheek. Stolen moments filled with kisses and laughter erupt and soon enough they’ve got two pancakes on each plate and then they’re sitting at the breakfast nook. Eggsy’s intertwined their non-dominant hands so they could continue eating and harry is still smiling as he watches his husband eat. Then Harry is staring at Eggsy and it catches his attention, the atmosphere becomes a little more tense.

“What is it, tart?” Eggsy is still holding the fork with a small piece of syrup-drenched pancake on it. He tries to keep his smile, tries to push everything away.

“You know I’m your imagination, right? That I’m dead? You’re talking to yourself.” Harry’s smile fades, taking away his hand from Eggsy’s.

“ _I know_.” His voice breaks, tears welling into his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. Harry’s still there, but so much more faded than he was before. But his plate of pancakes is real, Eggsy made pancakes for Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry, seriously.
> 
> How did I do wih the angst?


End file.
